Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to sheet handling apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for accumulating sheets in a stack justified along a marginal edge thereof.
In sheet handling apparatus, it is a common requirement that sheets be accumulated into a stack upon which some subsequent operation, such as stapling or binding, is to be performed. Prior to performing such subsequent operation, it is often desirable that at least one marginal edge of the stack be justified (i.e., all sheets in the stack, along a respective marginal edge, are aligned). Such justification may be done by hand by tamping the stack against a flat surface. This addition of a manual operation is not generally desired and does not always provide for adequate stack edge justification. Alternatively, edge justification may be provided mechanically by structure included with the accumulating apparatus. Mechanical justification is typically accomplished by jogging mechanisms which periodically tamp a marginal edge of the stack against an opposed surface which serves as a registration member. Jogging mechanisms of this type are of a somewhat complicated construction, and must be adjustable if the accumulating apparatus is adapted to accommodate different sheet sizes. Furthermore, since portions of the the jogging mechanisms are located against opposite sides of the sheet stack, it may be necessary to remove at least a portion of such mechanisms to enable the sheet stack to be removed from the accumulating apparatus.